In the Right
by Spoiledsi11y
Summary: Title Updated - This was inspired by the 1995 movie more so than the book but there are details from both. It starts during the evening party where Fredrick declares himself; I always wanted more at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Dinner Party Scene Extended - 1995 movie

A/N: This is, I will admit it, my first actual fanfic however do not let that deter you from reading and enjoying this. Though I am a novice in the creation of fanfiction I have been an avid reader for many years.

This was inspired by the 1995 movie more so than the book and so it starts at the evening party where Fredrick declares himself; I always wanted more in that scene. I found the end of Persuasion to be somewhat lacking, much as I love the book and the 1995 movie. So, I took it upon myself to add to its greatness. Here is my take…

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

Chapter 1/5

Anne could sit no longer, she had to do something and in an attempt to relieve her fluttering nerves she decided to take a turn about the room. She looked on all those around her but could only pay attention with half a mind. Her thoughts were being diverted with the upcoming arrival of Captain Wentworth. For, he must be on his way and entering the very room at any moment. She could not wait and yet she still held some anxiety about his arrival. Do not mistake her, she was determined, there could be nothing that would deter her this time around, of that she was sure but, 'What would her family and friends think? How will they react?' She could not stand it if her father and sister, even Lady Russell, gave Captain Wentworth the smallest hint of incivility.

On observing her friend, Lady Russell knew not what she was about, noticing Anne's almost listless behavior in walking about the room. She reached out for her hand and decided to advise, not persuade, her once again to think how agreeable a marriage to Mr. Elliot would be; he who she thought a most appealing and equal match to her dearest friend, whom she almost looked to as a daughter. She was determined however to never err in attempting to help Anne again. Her opinions had not changed, she still felt in the right in regards to her behavior eight years ago but using such forceful persuasions as she did in the past she was almost ashamed. She would never wish Anne to feel and appear as low as she had just after. 'One ought to be able to admit when they were in the wrong, even if it is only to one's self', thought Lady Russell.

Mr. Elliot interrupted them, much to Anne's internal dismay and Lady Russell's pleasure. But anything he had to say was of little consequence to Anne and she hardly heard him. There was soon a bustle at the doorway. In walked the expected Captains Wentworth and Harvillle. Anne's stomach immediately went to her throat securing a knot there that she thought would never leave her. Her malady however removed itself the second she saw his stunning and exuberant smile. His clear pleasure in the moment calmed her clenching nerves and anxieties.

Her father's extremely civil welcome was unexpected but appreciated and Sir Walter invited Captain Wentworth to a game of whist.

"I have come on business Sir Walter", replied Captain Wentworth.

"Business?" Sir Walter questioned.

"My proposal of marriage to your daughter, Anne, has been accepted and I respectfully request permission to fix a date."

The room was all in astonishment. They could not have foreseen the declaration of such a speech. 'Anne and Captain Wentworth? What?' were the thoughts of everyone.

Mrs. Croft was perhaps the most overtaken by the news. She did not know her dearest brother had thoughts of matrimony so soon after his recent disappointments in Lyme. She had suspected him to be hiding his true feelings from her on the subject but she had yet to confront him and discover the truth. 'Could he really have fixed his attentions on someone else without her knowing?' She did not think so.

She took a glance at Anne, who was caught up completely in her brother's presence; she could see nothing but true merriment and felicity. Anne had a glow about her that until now had gone unnoticed. And glancing between them she observed her brother had the same; a flaming soul to be caused only by the purest of eternal joys; to be in love. She could not be happier for him however she was still a little apprehensive, if only because of its coming on so suddenly. Yet, she would not venture to mention her uncertainties this evening, unless of course the opportunity presented itself.

On hearing the news Lady Russell gave a start. She could not be more astonished. She was grieved that Anne should be deciding to give up the idea of taking her mother's place at Kellynch Hall. It was still too captivating an idea for Lady Russell to relinquish but she was determined to abide by her earlier declaration.

Sir Walter's open mouth was all that need be witnessed to confirm him to be completely flabbergasted. He muttered something he could hardly recall. 'Captain Wentworth wanting to marry Anne? Anne, who is so plain?' Movement to his left caught his eye and he noticed his cousin, Lady Dalrymple, observing the Captain and nodding her head in her own approval. Sir Walter could do nothing but follow her in approving the gentlemen's request and a meeting was set for tomorrow morning to discuss the matter further. He then tried again to get the Captain to join a card table, but Captain Wentworth had moved to stand next to Anne.

"Forgive me Sir but my mind is too engaged at present to concentrate on the game. I shall be a poor partner. Please allow me to view from here."

"Very well." Sir Walter, not wanting to trouble himself any further, turned his attention back to Lady Dalrymple and rejoined his game. The rest of the room took his lead and tried to concentrate once again on their respective card games but every so often someone would cast a glance in the couple's direction, who were conversing quietly in one corner, and unknowingly distracting the rest of the room.

The card games were soon broken up with the necessity of stretching ones legs and an entreaty for Miss Carteret to entertain everyone on the piano forte was cast by Sir Walter and seconded by Mr. Elliot, who had little to engage himself in this evening on account of Anne's attentions to Captain Wentworth and so he attached himself to Miss Carteret. The rest of the room arranged themselves to listen to the entertainment however it did not last as long as some hoped; Miss Carteret was not that experienced a player.

"Miss Elliot, will you play next? You play so beautifully", implored Mrs. Musgrove after Miss Carteret had resigned her position at the piano forte, having played only two songs of tolerable quality.

"Why yes of course you must play Miss Elliot" exclaimed Captain Wentworth.

Anne blushed and assured them that she would be delighted to play. She left her place next to the Captain and stationed herself at the piano. As she began to play Mrs. Croft saw her opportunity to approach her brother and sat herself down next to him. She was troubled however, 'how does one begin such a conversation?'

Captain Wentworth though, soon saved his sister from her dilemma in exclaiming, "Does not she play amazingly? I have never heard her equal."

"Indeed" agreed Mrs. Croft. He was not content with such an answer and turned to observe his sister better.

"Sophie you have a look as if you wish to speak. Please say whatever it is that is distressing you."

"I am not so sure that I should Fredrick, for I fear you will be angry." She paused, waiting to see if he would stop her from continuing on but he did not. "I am only concerned that, and do not misjudge me Anne is a dear creature, I respect her greatly and I have no doubt of your characters complimenting each other beautifully but, is this not too sudden? Are you sure of her feelings? Are you sure of your own?"

"Sophie, do not trouble yourself so. I am as sure of her feelings as I am of my own. Please ease your mind at once."

Mrs. Croft was not satisfied by his answer but could see that she was going to get no more out of him as Anne had just finished and Captain Wentworth was hasty in quitting his place next to her.

The casual feeling of the evening continued on with the rest of the party engaged in small conversation excepting Mr. Elliot and Mrs. Clay who had separated themselves from the main party and were having a rather heated discussion that was beginning to draw the attention of Elizabeth and Lady Dalrymple.

Captain Wentworth moved toward Anne who was now in conversation with Henrietta and Charles Musgrove.

"This is grand for there are to be three weddings in the family now and in as many months" Charles said almost giddy with delight. Henrietta could not but join in his smiles.

Captain Wentworth interrupted smiling, "Then do we have your blessing Charles?"

"Indeed you do Fredrick. I could not be more pleased, for now we are to be brothers at last. I say there will be no losing your friendship now."

"Did you think that at risk Charles?" He said almost laughingly but soon realized Charles was in complete earnest and the conversation quickly took a serious turn. Anne and Henrietta looked to each other sensing this to be a conversation needed to be had between the two gentlemen. They tried to give a little distance and privacy to the men by opening the subject of wedding lace.

"Charles, did you honestly believe our friendship at risk?" Captain Wentworth continued.

Mr. Musgrove then replied, "I confess I did Fredrick. After the business with Louisa and Benwick, I had thought you would try and distance yourself from us. I had no doubt that our friendship began in earnest but I was not sure that it was only strengthened with the thoughts of brotherhood."

"I could no more distance myself from you Charles then I could from Captains Benwick or Harville. Indeed our friendship is true. There is none of this falseness to which you allude."

"I am greatly relieved Fredrick."

"Good" The Captain replied.

The gentlemen experienced a short moment of awkwardness but it was averted by the ladies coming to an awkward pause of their own and Charles took his opportunity to escape his somewhat emotional scene by addressing Henrietta, "Henrietta shall we go and press Mama for the details of the dinner at the Watsons' on Saturday? We would not want her to forget that we are all to enjoy the amusement."

They walked off in Mrs. Musgrove's direction leaving Anne and Captain Wentworth to themselves.

"Charles is a dear friend, it troubles me that he thought our friendship to be formed, even partly, of false regard", began Captain Wentworth.

"I can easily believe it. It would not be the first time he was to be used wrongly by someone he respected" Anne replied looking somewhat ashamed.

"What do you mean Anne?"

"Mr. Musgrove is a good-natured man with an agreeable temper and pleasing manners but he does not always have complete confidence in himself. He easily perceives himself inferior to others he respects."

"And how have you come by this knowledge of Charles?"

Anne blushed and avoided his gaze. "Ah, then you must be referring to his proposal toward you?" Fredrick continued.

"I admit I was. I am sorry if that troubles you", Anne replied grieved that alluding to the matter may have induced pain in the Captain.

"And why should it, did you not refuse him?" He paused to catch her eye, "I confess I was overjoyed when I heard this. To learn that you had refused a man who was so much superior to me at the time. I had thought that if the opportunity had arisen, Lady Russell would have persuaded you to marry anyone who was better off. I had convinced myself during those eight years at sea that if I were to hear of you having married, I would not care."

He lowered his head, seized her hand and massaged his thumb over top it and continued, "I declare I felt a great deal learning that I had come quite close to losing you. It was I think the first reawakening I experienced of my feelings towards you. I had shut them in so deep; so sure they were never to return. And then that dreadful incident at Lyme which turned out to be more of a blessing then I think you realize. "

Anne knew not how to reply to such a speech and instead of speaking squeezed his hand to reassure him. He looked at her then and they shared a sweet moment smiling at each other. "Dearest Anne", he whispered.

Captain Wentworth then recalled his sister's conversation from earlier, "Anne, I need your opinion on one subject. If it does not trouble you, I would like to acquaint my sister with our past. She is most distressed that we are making a hasty attachment and I would like very much to appease her worries and she is the only one I would ask this for."

"Yes at once. She is your sister; surely you do not need my permission?"

"If I had spoken to her about my feelings yesterday of course not, but today our understanding is so different and our futures are now one, I must have your consent on all matters. And she is soon to be your sister as well my dear. I will not have her know anything you wish her to be ignorant of."

"Certainly we have nothing to hide from her." exclaimed Anne. "But, if I may, will not her awareness bring on some disapproval towards yourself in regards to your dealings with Louisa?"

"Surely you have forgiven me? My behavior was dreadful to you to be sure but have I not explained? Have I not pleaded and ached enough to earn your forgiveness?" He exclaimed.

"Why yes of course. You know I have but, will she?"

"Well if you can my dear I need not care if she does."

"Fredrick, you shouldn't speak so. I know how much you admire your sister and trust her opinion. Do not treat it as though you do not value it or her."

"You are right. You are right. I do value her, more than anyone save you. But I would still like to inform her of our history together. I must risk her good opinion, if I am to secure it. I would have thought that you would not want her to know of…" he paused not knowing what to say without giving offense, "of the manner of my refusal. That you were persuaded to refuse me against your own heart's wishes and to be frank, I am sorry, but it may make you look weak in her eyes."

"But I was weak Fredrick, even if I feel I was right in the end to refuse."

"And do you wish her to think you weak as well? Surely not? I would want no one, especially my sister to think such things" he replied, disregarding the second half of her statement for the time being.

"No, it is not preferred but, I hope that my present character is better known to her than any story about the past can persuade her to think differently. She must know about the earlier period between us if we are to assure her of our affection and I can see that you greatly wish for it to be so."

"You are too good. Too willing to sacrifice yourself for others. From this day on I promise to give you as much if not more than I receive. For you deserve much much more."

Anne nodded her acceptance to his kind words for there was no arguing with him. He soon continued, "And if you would be so kind, will you accompany me? I would very much like to do this with you on my arm for she may be more apt to forgiveness with our joint presence."

"Then please let us do so at once."

They were however detained from communicating such knowledge the rest of the evening. But it was fixed between them that after his meeting with her father he should escort her to call on the Crofts and all would be revealed then.

* * *

A/N: I must confess, I had no idea I would enjoy writing this as much, if not more than I enjoy reading other's stories. Reading fanfiction has been a great pleasure of mine for a long time now and it is hard to imagine my surpassing it by simply writing. I am no writer. This is not natural for me, it is merely the result of too much Persuasion and not enough sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was truly touched by the praise. Here's some more to enjoy!

Chapter 2/5

Anne awoke the next morning quite early and was the first one into the breakfast parlor. Her nerves were on edge yet again. She was not prone to these nervous fits but it seemed as though she could not avoid them these past few days. It was only in the presence of Captain Wentworth that her anxieties seemed to settle.

She situated herself alongside the window with the best angle of the lively street below, hoping for a distraction to keep her occupied. Not usually being awake at first light, it amazed her how early others got up to carry out their morning business dealings. She noticed a little girl dressed in what could hardly be called clothing, trying to sell flowers to every passerby, but with no luck.

Up ahead was a man pushing a cart so large, loaded with all kinds of trinkets and materials, he could not see where he was going and almost hit the little girl. Thankfully there was a paper boy nearby who had the quickness of mind to move the girl out of the way. Unfortunately, in the process of her rescue the girl's flowers were scattered across the lane and run over and ruined by the overloaded cart.

Mrs. Clay came into the room at that moment, interrupting Anne's silent reverie and sat down at the table situated not too close to Anne but not far enough away to prevent her from initiating a conversation.

"Good morning Miss Anne." Mrs. Clay greeted and continued, "I did not get the chance to congratulate you last evening. Please except my best wishes. I hope you both shall be very happy." Her repulsive yellow teeth protruded from her forced smile.

Anne was a bit hesitant in her replied thanks. She was still trying to process the news she only learnt yesterday from Mrs. Smith; had she decided to marry Mr. Elliot, Mrs. Clay would have been set up as his mistress. "Thank you, I believe we shall." She replied, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

The doors opened shortly after their stilted exchange producing Sir Walter dressed in one of his finest suits. He clearly wanted to make a wealthy impression on Captain Wentworth by fronting his elitist Elliot elegance.

"What a capitol evening we had last night, don't you agree Mrs. Clay? Miss Carteret played so marvelously." He praised while sauntering over to the head of the table. "And Mrs. Dalrymple seemed quite pleased with the evening. I am very satisfied; our connection with the family is most fortunate, for if we were not in Bath they would have almost no one to associate."

He sat down and rang the bell to signal for their breakfast to be served. He evidently was not going to wait for Elizabeth to join them. After all the sobs and tears Anne heard last night she was not surprised Elizabeth had not come down yet and apparently she was not the only one who overheard her. Anne glanced at her father and for all his pompous and arrogant attitudes and speeches, she detected a bit of sympathy in his look. His apparent concern for her sister warmed her heart. She may not agree with the way he carries and expresses himself but he was still her father and she was glad to have witnessed this abnormal moment of compassion, even if it was for Elizabeth and not herself.

Halfway through breakfast Elizabeth joined them at last and without speaking a word of apology for her tardiness. She entered, she sat, she ate and nothing more. Silence took over the room for Sir Walter could no longer elaborate on his praise of the previous evening with his eldest daughter now present and so clearly unhappy.

Elizabeth had spent nearly the entire evening lamenting her current situation. She was overcome with such emotions; she hardly knew how to handle them. The idea that both her younger sisters were going to be married before herself, and especially Anne to the striking and wealthy Captain Wentworth, crushed and mangled her insides to a state of true despair. It appeared her name in the family book was never to have a companion.

Upon waking, she tried to doctor her eyes to make the cherry puffiness beneath them go down, but it was useless. Elizabeth sat at her dressing mirror determined; today would be the only and last day Anne would ever be more beautiful. She resigned herself to her present appearance, set her shoulders and made her way downstairs to join the others.

The rest of the morning went on uneventfully. Everyone was stationed throughout the room in their usual fashion except Anne retook her seat near the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Captain Wentworth before he arrived. She no longer saw the girl with her flowers from earlier, but the man with the cart had established himself for the day in an accessible corner along the street, hoping to increase his business.

Suddenly the flower girl was running back down the way with a whole new basket full of flowers that were of considerably better quality then the ones she had before. She had a bright smile on her face and reclaimed her spot on the walk to sell the new flowers as if nothing had occurred to hinder her. The flowers were selling a lot faster now. Anne observed every other person the girl spoke to would buy a flower.

Abruptly a sailor's cap caught her eye and her breath hitched in her throat, it was Captain Wentworth. If there was one feeling that she never wanted to lose, it was the pleasure and excitement she experienced upon seeing him again for the first time after an absence.

She smiled as she observed him cross paths with the girl. He was implored to buy a flower and quickly indulged her, paying her a little more than what she was asking. The girls smile brightened and he walked up to their building's door, flower in hand.

The butterflies in Anne's stomach fluttered about as she repositioned herself in the room, closer toward the door. The expected knock and announcement came and Captain Wentworth was standing there once again, just as he had last night.

The Captain and Anne barely got a 'Good morning' uttered before Sir Walter was ushering him into the adjoining parlor for their planned interview. The doors were shut behind them and Anne was once again plagued by solicitous thoughts.

The men however did not stay long separated from the rest of the household. Sir Walter placed himself back in his usual chair picking up the daily newspaper. "Well, now that the business of the day is all settled let us see what the rest of Bath is about." He had an extra lightness in his voice that made him seem practically cheerful. Anne had not thought her father would take pleasure in his meeting with the Captain but all evidence pointed to the contrary. It was quite unexpected.

Captain Wentworth, with the flower he purchased still in hand, walked over to Anne who was seated once again by the window.

"Anne." He whispered and handed her the lovely daisy.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Would you like to take a stroll? It's a most refreshing morning and the skies are rather clear. Perhaps we could even visit Mr. Croft and my sister?" He questioned louder so the rest of the room could hear, for he already knew Anne's answer. They had planned this conference with his sister last night.

"Yes. Yes that would be lovely." Anne answered.

"That sounds like a capital idea. Do enjoy yourselves." Sir Walter replied.

Captain Wentworth turned to the other ladies in the room and formally invited them to join. Fortunately for Anne and Captain Wentworth, Elizabeth was determined not to set foot out of doors and Mrs. Clay was not eager to leave the house, for Anne and the Captain had little probability of running into Mr. Elliot and it was most pressing that she finish their interrupted conversation from the previous evening.

The walk to Mr. and Mrs. Croft's dwelling was thankfully short. Anne was not a good walker and did not think her constitution would last if it were long. Captain Wentworth escorted her in doors and led her into an empty drawing room.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Croft?" Captain Wentworth questioned a passing servant.

"Mr. Croft left early this morning and Mrs. Croft is just finishing breakfast, Sir." The young woman replied dutifully.

"Thank you Hannah."

The maid curtsied and left the room as Captain Wentworth turned to Anne, "Wait here Anne. I'll just go and get Sophie."

Captain Wentworth left Anne sitting in the drawing room, but returned directly with Mrs. Croft. She looked a little hesitant upon entering the room but soon straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for the conversation she was expecting to follow. She was unsure of how Anne would respond to her insecurities but she could not deny them.

Once they were all seated in a comfortable fashion Captain Wentworth began, "Sophie I have thought more on our conversation from last evening and I want you to be assured," He paused here to look at Anne, then continued, "we want you to be assured of our mutual affection. Indeed it is not the workings of an overnight infatuation but the building of feelings, torment and delight, these past eight years."

It is true that Mrs. Croft did not know exactly what to expect when Fredrick said he and Anne wanted to speak with her but this speech was surely the furthest from it. 'Eight years!' her thoughts cried out.

"You are surprised, I know, but please let me tell you everything before you judge us." Anne reached out for Captain Wentworth's arm to show her support and this did not go unnoticed by his sister.

"In truth I have loved non but Anne these past eight and a half years. As you have discovered she and I met that summer when I was visiting Edward before I was to be at sea in the Royal Navy. She captivated me utterly and I offered her my hand some three months later. We were very much in love and very happy though, due to…" he paused here having no idea how to proceed without making Anne look easily persuaded and weak to his well travelled and strong willed sister.

Anne continued for him, "some rather unfortunate miscommunications." He looked over to her and thanked her with his eyes. She smiled back. This exchange also did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Croft.

"It was not to be. I left Somersetshire immediately with the only hope of being at sea and as far away from where my heart had broken; from Anne. You may recall my insistence to be at sea." Mrs. Croft merely nodded to express her recollection. "I shut myself off from any feeling that did not directly relate to my Navy career. So much so that I convinced myself I was completely indifferent to Miss Anne Elliot. But I have since come to realize my admiration and esteem was not diminished in the least by my attempts, nah they have increased tenfold."

A calm silence took over the room. Captain Wentworth was unable to continue while his sister was stoic, trying to digest his tale.

Eventually she responded, "To hear that this is not the hurried attachment I feared is indeed soothing, for I would wish nothing but true affection in marriage but, Fredrick what of your return to Somersetshire? Surely the same miscommunications could not still exist?"

"You have pointed out, my dear sister, Anne's greatest fear in disclosing this information to you; that is, that you will find fault with my behavior upon entering her society again. Indeed I blame myself still…

"Fredrick please..." Anne interrupted, completely forgetting the presence of his sister and using his given name.

"I know you have forgiven me Anne. But, I want Sophie to know that she need not reproach my behavior for I do so myself, and strongly." He stopped for a moment caught in his regret, but continued on with his story, "Upon coming to Kellynch I had no thought of Anne still being in the neighborhood, not that I was avoiding her presence for I believed myself completely indifferent but I did look forward to proving that she meant nothing to me in a place that could only remind me of her. I was utterly shocked to find her still residing in the county. I found it was as if God had sent her to me to test my resolve. It was therefore essential that I avoid and disregard her.

"It was not until I realized that my insistence to overlook Anne had led me to indulge another. When I became acquainted of the expected wishes of her family as well as my own sentiments, Louisa had already been injured and I confess I did not know what to do or how to proceed. Surely if Louisa wanted me I was to consider myself spoken for. It was cruel Sophie! To become aware of one's feelings so exactly, only to have them be constrained once more; it was torturous. Thankfully Captain Harville had the presence of mind to suggest I visit Edward after he became aware of my surprise in being supposed already engaged. If not by the hand of God I know not, but Benwick was to take my place in Louisa's heart and I was once more a free man. I set off for Bath immediately. I can remember your surprise at my sudden arrival. I waited to pronounce my love only to make sure I was able to succeed. I needed to be certain I had not lost her affection. The rest Sophie I am sure you can guess."

"Mrs. Croft", Anne began softly after Fredrick finished, but quickly fashioned a stronger tone to illustrate her determination. "I must be allowed to continue this story, for you have only had Fredrick's side of it. Please I want you to be as assured of my feelings as you are of his." Anne paused a moment to try and compose her racing thoughts, but was interrupted.

"That is not necessary Anne. I'm completely convinced my fuss was wholly without foundation. I must say I am even more astonished now then I was on hearing the news of your engagement. To see the two of you interact, there can be no doubt of your previous affection and knowledge of each other's character. Please forgive me for having doubted you. I will never, in future, make such a silly notion. It now seems so obvious that you two should have been in love all along. Pray forgive me." Mrs. Croft reached for a hand from each of her companions in the room, and squeezed them gently.

Mrs. Croft perceptively went over all the matters Fredrick had laid out; recalling, in particular, her interactions with both parties from the previous fall. There were the few occasions when Fredrick's resolve had broken or maybe just fractured a little. He had insisted on her and Mr. Croft taking Anne home in the carriage after their long walk to Winthrop and back. A gentleman would only do such a thing if he had noticed her struggling and Fredrick had declared he was behaving indifferent towards her at the time.

The troubled looks on Anne's face during their initial meeting plagued Mrs. Croft's mind next. She had always wondered what had troubled her during those first few minutes together and now it was so obvious. The implication of her first few words to Anne that Fredrick was married would certainly vex her.

A memory from just the other day captured Mrs. Croft's attention subsequently. Mr. Croft had sent Fredrick with a message to Anne in regards to Kellynch Hall and her marriage to Mr. Elliot. 'How dreadful Fredrick must have felt in that moment.'

"Oh brother, sister, I could not be happier for you two. Oh and what a good story you shall have to tell your many children and grandchildren. For, I entreat you to have as many children as possible. Mr. Croft and I intend on spoiling and loving them as our own."

Captain Fredrick Wentworth and Miss Anne Elliot could not have been more elated with how their conversation went; they had secured one more good opinion and had only one left to attain. Anne was most concerned about this one, for if it was not achieved she could possibly lose the closest friend she has ever had; Lady Russell.


End file.
